


I had a dream, which was not all a dream

by dytabytes



Category: Captain Americain, Marvel
Genre: Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2010-12-11
Updated: 2010-12-11
Packaged: 2017-10-14 05:13:56
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 443
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/145745
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/dytabytes/pseuds/dytabytes
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Captain America never stops fighting.</p>
            </blockquote>





	I had a dream, which was not all a dream

He walks.

Wasted limbs tremble as he forges on, stumbling over the uneven ground, but he walks. The suit hangs off his shoulders in limp folds of cloth-- it was made for a man with more mass and bulk.

He is not that man anymore.

There is a trickle tracing its way down his face from the cut on his forehead. He is bleeding from a couple places now, but that one bothers him the most. It tickles.

Maybe he would have wiped it away at one time, but he can't afford to lose focus. If he stops moving now, he may never start again, and anyway, he needs both hands to hold the shield. It's always been heavy, but in this condition, the weight is oppressive for the first time.

The shield seems to triple in weight now that his mind is on it, so he lets its rim kiss the ground, just for a moment. His sigh is hidden by the terrible scrape of metal on rubble as he sags against the cool, familiar curve.

 _Only a few more steps, soldier. You can do this. You will do this. You must do this._

The clop of boots brings him back to attention. When he recognizes the shade of red, he straightens, forgetting his weariness for the moment.

"You."

"Yes, me." The Red Skull laughs as he gazes about the ruins. "And you... but not for much longer."

It takes barely any effort to kick the shield out of Captain America's hands, sending it skittering across the ground. The Captain stumbles when he loses his support, but somehow catches himself.

With great effort, he lifts his head, defiant. "I'm ending this now, Skull."

"Oh really?" Even though his foe is artificially aged and trembling, a flash of uncertainty is visible in the Red Skull's demeanor before he covers it up. "And how do you propose to do that?"

"The same way I always have."

Transfixed, the man can only watch in confusion as the Captain shifts his weight. One shuddering step is all it takes to bring him uncomfortably close.

"Introducing evil to my fists."

Instinctively, the Skull flinches -- against a punch that never comes. There is the lightest of taps against his jaw before he opens his eyes. He's just in time to see his greatest foe crumple to the ground.

"No. No! You don't get to die unless I say so!" He grabs the folds of the Captain's tunic, shaking him violently. "I'm not done with you! This can't-!"

He drops to his knees, voice broken as he cradles the frail body in his arms. "It can't end this way."


End file.
